warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Blutklaue
Hallo Sammy554, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Top 10-Liste:Die top 10 der bösewichte. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 20:01, 31. Dez. 2012 Hi hi Sammy(<---darf ich dich so nennen?), wir haben uns ja letztens im Chat getroffen und du wolltest wissen was meine lieblings Character sind. Hier ist ein Link zu meinem Profil. Dort sind sie alle aufgelistet. Ich wollte noch fragen ob ich dich zu meinen Freunden hinzufuegen darf? Naja dann: GGLG himbeere:) Malen Danke :) Ich hab aber auch immer ne Vorlage daneben liegen:D lg 19:33, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild oha das ist doch mega gut geworden *o* 15:15, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Haustiere hi, Ja ich habe 3 Kaninchen, 3 Katzen, 1 Meerschweinchen und 1 hamster:D deine Katzen sind voll niedlich ;) 15:59, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Ich möchte kurz wissen welches Bild du meinst ^^ 12:31, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re Klar darfst du. Ich hab dich einfach mal auf meine Freundesliste geschrieben, ich hoffe ich durfte es auch xD 20:45, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankee Danke für das schöne Bild *-* Ja klar darfst du das :) Darf ich dich auch auf meine schreiben? :D lg 12:41, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Sammy, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass das Einfügen von Bildern in Artikeln einige Vorraussetzungen hat: 1.Es dürfen nur Bilder, die mit den Vorlagen gezeichnet wurden, in die Chara-Boxen eingefügt werden. 2.Alle diese Bilder müssen zuvor im CharakterArt geprüft worden sein. Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft. Weiterhin viel Spaß im Wiki - 19:34, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hey, danke für das Bildchen ^3^ Es ist wirklich schön. :'D 19:39, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey, wieso hast du das mit den Bildern auf meine Disk geschrieben? :'D Sprenkelchen war es schließlich nicht ich xDDDD LG- 19:42, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re:Logo Hey, klar ich mache dir gerne ein logo, wenn es fertig ist gebe ich es dir auf der Disk von deinem Wiki :) lg 16:47, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re:Logos erstellen hay, Ich erstelle sie mit Gimp, du musst die größe 250x65 haben und dann kannst du es gestalten ^^ lg 13:08, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Danke, wollen wir freunde sein?? Frostpfote (Diskussion) 13:11, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sicher Frostpfote (Diskussion) 13:37, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Heyo cat Na Mein Emo ;) xD hab mich jetzt auch hier angemeldet LG deine nervige Kriegsklaue (Diskussion) 19:50, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Sammy hab gelesen, dass du mir was geschrieben hast. thank you!Ich hab dir ein Bild zu schenken:thumb|Holzstern Re:Siggi Hay, Sorry ich würde dir ja echt gern eine Siggi machen aber leider darf ich das nicht , du hast zwar 200 Bearbeitungen aber für eine Siggi braucht man 200 Sinnvolle, d.h 200 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln dieses Wikis :( , außer man erstellt sich selbst eine :/ Hier kannst du auch nochmal nachlesen was zu de Sinnvollen bearbeitungen etc zählt: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Sprenkelfeuer/Regeln_zu_den_Signaturen lg 12:11, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: Siggi Kein problem, ich mache dir aber gern eine wenn du die Bearbeitungen hast ♥ 12:20, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen ♥ Hiii, ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt, hoffetlich gefällts dir :) leftglg 12:51, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Recolors Hallo Sammy, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass das Bild ".,..jpg" gelöscht wurde, da Recolors hier streng verboten sind, und allgemein nichts gutes sind, da du damit die Arbeit von anderen nimmst und sie - vollkommen egal ob du da Änderungen dran vorgenommen hast - als deine eigene ausgibst. Das ist nicht nur Diebstahl, sondern auch ein extremes Zeichen von Faulheit, weil du dir nichteinmal die Mühe machst, ein Bild selbst zu machen. Bitte unterlasse soetwas in Zukunft deshalb. 17:53, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bild Jopp, okay, alles klar :'D Aber du weißt ja sicherlich, dass ich grad im Urlaub bin, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob es es bald schaffe, aber in 3 Tagen bin ich wieder zu Haus, wahrscheinlich kommt es schon früher, aber spätestens dann, damit du bescheid weißt xD Und die Narbe am Auge, soll die "durchs" Auge gehen oder so darum? :D 18:05, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke *-* Danke für das wunderschöne Bild *o* Es ist wunderschön *~* Danke Danke Dankeee ♥♥♥ l 18:38, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Viiiielen dank für das tolle Bild. Macht nichts das es mit der Tiegerung nicht geklappt hat. Ich werde dir auch ein Bild malen, sobald ich nur kann HDGDL Dämmerwolke (Diskussion) 12:04, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das Bild *-*<3. Wirklich hübsch :3 12:47, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Sammy, erstmal hast du die Bildanzahl für die Bilder um ein Bild überschritten. Du dürftest nichts mehr hochladen. Zweitens hast du die Anzahl der Bilder weit überschritten, die nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun haben. In den Richtlinien steht: "10 bis maximal 20 Bilder dürfen andere Sachen außer Warrior Cats sein." Das heißt, such dir hier 10-20 Bilder der Künstler aus die ich nicht löschen soll. Es wäre schön wenn du mir innerhalb von drei Tagen antwortest. LG 05:55, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild ;) Hab ein bild für dich gemalt eine emo katze namens shadow GLG Kriegsklaue (Diskussion) 13:33, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Shadow :) thumb|Sammy Hey Hallo Sammy, ich hab beim löschen ausversehen, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, eines der Bilder gelöscht, die du nicht gelöscht haben wolltest. Kannst es wieder hochladen. LG 07:28, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ava für dich Hi hab ein ava für dich gemalt: ... Hey Sam warum hast du deinen Namen geändert? deinen alten Namen fand ich viel besser. :( Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 09:52, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Is ja egal, wie du heißt ;) darf ich dich trotzdem noch Sam nennen? Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 09:32, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich ^^ thumbhatte lust dir eins zu malen ^^ hoffe es gefällt dir ;) deine Flecko X3 [http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Flecko_X3 F''l'e''''c'k'i''''i'i'']Meow Bitte ^^ Hab ich doch gern getan ;3 [http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Flecko_X3 F''l'e''''c'k'i''''i'i'']Meow Hey Sammy Hey Sammy wollte nur, dass du siehst, das ich noch deine Chatfreundin bin^^ LG deine süße Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 11:24, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Wah, sry, ich hab momentan so viel zu tun, deshalb hab ich nicht so wirklich die Zeit das Bild zu machen. Sry, ich hoffe du verstehst das, aber keine Sorge, das Bild kommt auf jeden Fall. Wann weiß ich nicht, aber es kommt :'D 10:05, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ENDLICH Bild So, as bild ist jetzt '''endlich '''fertig :3 Ich hoffe es geht so ^^ right 18:39, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Blut <3 Hier ist das Bild für dich. Aso und bleib so wie du bist. so mag ich dich am meisten <3 thumb|320px Bittesehr Bitte sehr ein Bild für dich Silberflug (Diskussion) 13:48, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|ich hoffe es gefällt dir Frage: Bild Hallo, Blutklaue! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich das Bild ,,Blutpfote´´ verwenden darf. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 18:10, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage... Du, hey, kommst du heut noch in den chat, ich hätte da mal eine frage... 16:31, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) re: Klar hier ist er: Sonnerstern jimdo Hey H-Bro <3 Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich heute nicht in den chat komme. Nicht das du dich wunderst. Ich bin mal wieder bei oma und Opa und die haben kein I-net. Kannst du bitte auch den anderen aus dem Chat sagen das ich heut nicht komme? danke das wäre net. LG. Horror-Bro H-Bro <3 Sory H-Bro ich hab ja jetzt auch wieder schule und kann abends nicht mehr on kommen weil ich nurnoch eine stunde am tag ins I-net darf. ;( Ich komme meistens so zwischen 4 - 6/7 on :/ Nur am Wochenende is alles so wie früher. Naja LG. <3 Euli ( H-Bro ) Heii :] hihii wie geil *-* endlich mal wer mit tollem musikgeschmack :3 *~* ich mag bvb auch voll gern :3 *-* thehe np ^^ is eh voll cool find ich c; GLG Hawkyy ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 18:34, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (: Jaaaw leider TT o TT naja eher selten D: wenn ich mal zeit habe ^^ :3 GLG Hawkyy ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 18:40, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (: Hihii jaw wär cool *-* :3 ~ GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 18:49, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (: Heii :3 Moiiiii, das bild ist ja vuiii süß *O* DANKESCHÖN x3 Sauu lieb ♥<(*-*)> thumb|200px|hiihii♥ hiihii mir gehts gut, thx c: und dir ? {: Jaaww hoff ich auch *-* Hier ein kleines dankeschönbild für dich :3 Hoffe, dir gefallt es c; GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 17:58, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *-* Aww danke Bloody *-* Das Bild ist toll *o* <33333333333333333333 lg, hdl 18:18, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hii <(^-^)> Hihii freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt :3 wann bist du im chat ? :o ich hab jetzt länger zeit c: hihii hoffentlich sehen wir uns c; hihii passt :D GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 16:25, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Sam, seit wann hast du denn ne Siggi? Sieht cool aus, hast du die gemacht? - 15:06, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey ;) Und du hast sie einfach herkopiert? Schlau ツ Lg 12:32, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ♡ Hihi^^ sag Bescheid wenn du noch irgendwelche Extras dazu haben willst, ich kann auch Schatten und so. Lg 15:58, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Blutklaue thx für dein Bild :D ♥ Lg Braunfell displaypicture.jpg Für dich <3 *~* : Für dich Blut <3333 *-* thumb|left|Für Blut X3 <3 Deine HollyMoon (Diskussion) 17:33, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) <3 Go to Sleep >:3 Noch ein Bildchen <3: Hier noch ein Bild von Jeff the KillerCat <3 HDL :D *~* Ich hofe es gefällt dir <33:thumb|Für Blut <3 X3 <33